Ironic
by saltoftheearth
Summary: JD, Turk, wheelchair races, and iron deficiencies...no pairings, no specific season.


**Author's Note: Sorry, I keep starting new fics instead of working on the ones that have been sitting around unfinished forever. I'm a turd, what can I say? Anyway, this may lead nowhere, I don't know yet. I just feel like sharing.**

* * *

"Hey Vanilla Bear! Where are you going?"

"Hey SCB. _I_ am going to save lives." JD said looking very important…or as important as one can with a hoodie sweatershirt over your scrubs and a high school age backpack slung around your shoulders.

Turk quirked an eyebrow at his friend and glanced around the hospital as if to say, "but you're supposed to do that _in _the hospital. Why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to give blood." He clarified with a smile. "You wanna come?"

"I would, but I've got surgery in 10. You'll be back in a couple of hours?"

"Should be."

"Good because we have wheelchair races at 2:00."

JD thumped his chest and held out a fist, trying to look cool and rapster-esque.

Turk shook his head, "Dude, be whiter," he said before heading back down the hallway.

"2:00! Don't forget!" He called back to JD.

"I'll be there!" JD hollered back and disappeared out the main doors of Sacred Heart.

* * *

"JD! Hey, JD!" Turk jogged down the hallway after his best friend's retreating form…very slowly retreating form. JD seemed to finally register the sound of Turk's voice behind him and turned around.

"Where were you?"

JD blinked tiredly and shifted his weight to his other leg.

"Hm?" Came the eloquent response. Turk raised his eyebrows and jerked his head forward slightly and waited for JD's brain to click on. It didn't.

"Dude. 2:00. Wheelchair races?"

JD winced and looked pained and sheepish.

"Oh. I'm sorry SCB. The Todd didn't win again did he?"

"Nope." And just like that Turk's annoyance seemed to disintegrate and transition into a visible swell of pride. "Elliot and I won."

"Elliot. You replaced me with Elliot?"

"Oh, man. You should have seen her. I forgot how competitive she can get. She ran like the wind, my friend."

JD tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling, dazing off for a moment. "Legs like a workhorse." He muttered.

"We're racing again next week. You should come watch!" He slapped JD's arm playfully. JD looked hurt.

"But…I'm your wheelchair racing buddy."

"I know, you are, buddy. I know you are."

Turk's beeper went off. He unhooked it from his scrubs and glanced at the screen.

"I gotta go. See ya!"

JD watch Turk bound down the hallway with a ridiculous amount of enthusiasm.

"But, I'm your wheelchair racing buddy…"

* * *

"Hey V-Bear."

"Hey."

Turk took a closer look at his friend, currently sitting on a bench in the locker room.

"Look." He said, taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry about making Elliot my new wheelchair racing buddy. You know you and I totally rocked that race the last time. But if you saw how excited that girl was when we won…I just didn't want to let her down, ya know?"

JD smiled wearily.

"Turk. It's fine. We lost last time, anyway. I was wearing Chet's scrubs because the janitor sprayed mine with car urine and the wheels got caught on my scrubs bottoms. The chair flipped over remember?"

Turk nodded solemnly.

"I got a cool scar out of it, though." JD said brightly, pulling the leg of his pants up to show off a little purple scar on this ankle.

"That you did."

"Yep. The ladies love the war wounds."

Turk chuckled.

"So, how many lives would you say you saved today?" Turk asked, getting up to get his things out of his locker.

"That's very complicated to calculate…"

Turk snorted.

"But if I had to make an educated guess I would say…zero."

"Zero? Why, what happened? Did you faint when they pricked your finger to test your iron again?"

JD sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No. No, man – this time I didn't even shriek or anything! You would have been proud."

Turk chuckled and began to change out of his scrubs in to his street clothes. JD was quiet for a moment.

He cleared his throat and pushed himself up off the bench. "I tested too low for iron."

"Really? But it was steak and lentil day yesterday. If anyone loves his iron it's…well…it's me. But you get plenty of iron, I thought."

"No, I do. It's just the machine."

"Why, what was your count?"

JD cleared his throat again and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know. Something ridiculous. I think they were having problems with the hemoglobin tester thingy. It's been acting up, I guess and they couldn't get an accurate read."

"That's weird. Didn't they have other machines?"

JD cleared his throat yet again and zipped up his hoodie, getting ready to leave for the day. "Yeah, but it was too busy. They were all in use and I didn't have time to wait for one to become available. I'll just try again next week."

"That's the spirit V-Bear." Turk smiles and clapped his friend on the back. "I gotta head. Carla wants me to make a list of possible vacation choices for next year. And for some reason this needs to be done tonight or her 3 year plan with be all messed up."

JD laughed. "That's Carla for you."

"Yes. It. Is."

"Have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

JD watched as Turk breezed out of the locker room. He sighed and slowly lowered himself back down onto the bench.


End file.
